


Changes

by Alondra011



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Break Up, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Post-Break Up, Romance, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondra011/pseuds/Alondra011
Summary: That person that you thought you would never see again, is the first that you meet in the least expected place where new feelings begin to blossom. Fic in collaboration with Alondra viri and Dra. Idachi.
Relationships: America/Mexico (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), South Italy/Female Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello! This is an English version of our RusAme / UsaMex story that was published a few days ago but in Spanish. I hope you have mercy on our grammar mistakes since English is not exactly our main language. Without more to add on our part, we sincerely hope you enjoy the chapter and the story in general!

I never stopped to think about why things happen. Life is a spiral of surprises, many people think that it is one more test to overcome. That everything is fixed sooner or later. Now I am an adult and I want to believe that I am already mature enough to understand things but even if I do not want to accept it, my mentality since I was in high school has not changed much.

Maybe it was fate or luck, I don’t know, but my life changed when I met him. I sensed it the moment we exchanged glances.

It all started when I changed schools to the United States, my father Arthur had found a job there and we changed quickly as soon as he was told, I tried to get used to my strong English accent; as always everything in the new school is strange, new faces, many corridors and new things. When I asked with my accent for my schedule, a counselor guided me to my classroom while laughing "quietly" at me.

I always thought that I would not fit into that new world but contrary to my predictions I was received with warmth. There were many boys of Latin origin, unlike me, who looked at me with amusement; my gaze swept across the room and I saw a pair of brown eyes, as intense as chocolate, that did nothing but stop time around me.

Today I can perfectly define the feelings that flooded me when I lost myself in those eyes, but at that moment everything was indescribable. Sitting on one side of the window with the sun in the middle of the morning, his mahogany hair shone too much in my opinion, without realizing it, he and I were lost in each other's eyes for a while, until our teacher called my attention so that out to choose a place.

I have to mention that the mockery of my new colleagues did not take long to be present but despite being dying of shame, I clearly saw how he smiled at me. That white row that looked like shiny pearls, I gave it back to him a little nervous, and for my bad or good fortune there was only one unoccupied place next to it. In those moments I did not know whether to curse or thank my luck that it should be mentioned had never been good.

After a boring class and that I half understood, all the teachers were called by the principal to a meeting, or so it seemed, causing that the moment the teacher left they all began to make a noise. I tried by all means not to turn to see him but as if it were a magnet I could not avoid looking sideways. Great was my surprise to discover that he was also looking at me. Swallowing my nervousness, I turned completely to him to introduce myself, even though my English was too rough. “Hello…”

The dark-haired man only smiled at me for a few moments before answering in a curious English, with an obvious accent he hadn't heard before. “Hi, I'm Pedro Alejandro.”

For a few moments I disconnected from the world to a parallel place where only I and his voice were.

I realized that I was frozen for a good moment just looking at his eyes, I tilted my head sweating cold, I felt strange and nervous, I had never felt like this with another person; mentally shaking me and I literally smiled with a bead of cold sweat answering him, “Mine is Alfred…”

I saw how he began to open his mouth to answer something but the sound of the bell announced the end of classes and as if it were a trigger, Pedro flew out of the room, leaving me with a look of confusion and some disappointment on his face. With a slightly depressing aura I picked up my things slowly, I was a bit lazy to go home to unpack my belongings, when I closed the zipper of my backpack I felt that someone gave me a little touch on the shoulder, I turned to see who it was that called me; I saw a really big boy, from what is said big, BIG. He was ash blonde and with deep violet eyes, he had a childish smile, somewhat false in my opinion.

“Privet,” He spoke with what I thought was a greeting. “My name is Ivan. What's your name?” Ok, until now I was curious, it is common that the first day someone approaches you wanting to socialize with you carrying a most casual aspect, but that expression began to bother me a bit. With the best smile I could have, I answered him trying not to sound anxious. “My name is Alfred, nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine Alfred, I hope you like school, let me introduce you to the group.” This big man took me to where a group of boys was. Being close to the group I managed to make out a brown hair and suddenly I got a little excited, but when I saw well I ruled out the possibility that it was Pedro, due to the change in tone in his pronunciation. Ivan almost pushed me closer to the center of the group and began to introduce me to his friends one by one.

“Well, welcome to school, pibe.” One of them greeted me smiling when he finished looking at me from head to toe. “Look, Europeans don't always come here.” I really won't lie when I say that it bothered me that he was talking to me as if we were lifelong comrades, but I was more uncomfortable with the looks of hatred that the brunette gave me, who according to what I heard was called Manuel.

“Hmp ... Just because we're the first to talk to you doesn't mean we'll protect you from bullies and treat you like a princess, so fuck you weon.” He seemed to hate me and I had no idea why, I only saw that the blonde noticed that and stopped paying attention to put an arm around the chestnut's shoulder, who almost hit him to get away from him.

“Manu, don't be so bad. Don't you see that the kid is new around here? And tell me, do you already have someone to show you around the school?” At no point did I see his look away from me, that already bothered me. He winked at me flirtatiously as the brunette glared at him, he was about to open his mouth when a certain walking building came forward.

“Nyet, I'll do it, Martín, don't bother.”

After a little tantrum from that blond man and a more annoyed look at me from Manuel, Iván and I walked away to start that little improvised tour.

“I hope those fools don't scare you.” I was tempted to respond with a hackneyed phrase I'd read in a comic but didn't really want to make a fool of myself so soon; We walked for several hours, the school was huge, and when we finally stopped to rest on some benches I managed to see brown eyes looking at me from a distance. It was him, I was sure.

I looked up a little more to confirm it and I saw him, he was wearing his soccer uniform; he was sitting on a bench a bit far away all sweaty, but his eyes did not leave me. I don't know if Iván noticed but I couldn't take my eyes off his. When I was aware of what was happening around me, Iván pulled me by the arm with the excuse that there was still a place to go; I, with a bit of laziness and frustration, let myself be guided by that blond, feeling Pedro's gaze on my back.

The afternoon was beginning to show itself and I didn't really know how to get rid of Iván, I didn't want to be rude, since he had been very nice to me, but I was already tired and wanted to go home. Arthur must already be worried. I apologized to Iván and ran to my new home; I dodged all the people as best I could except one since I crashed and fell on my back, strangely not that person.

When I regained my balance, I visualized that he were shaking his hand as a sign of wanting to help me up; It was white with somewhat dirty leather gloves, I turned to that person, it was Pedro. With a nervous smile I let him help me up, when I looked at him I could see that he was sweaty and therefore his hair was stuck to his face.

“I'm sorry, I didn't notice where I was going.” Pedro seemed to laugh a little at the curious expression on my face. “Be more careful next time, see you tomorrow in class.”

I nodded still without saying a word as I started to walk; Pedro walked next to me without realizing it, which surprised me a bit. We walked about two blocks until he noticed my presence, looking at me in surprise before speaking. “You need something?”

“No, no, this road leads me home.” I explained to him, to which he seemed to understand this little misunderstanding. “Where are you going?”

“Well, I'm going home too.” He laughed a little.

We both picked up the pace again, but without the strange silence that was between us at first. It was a pleasant chat in which I discovered that he lives in the same neighborhood as me, a few houses away. After saying goodbye, I got home where Arthur's scolding was already waiting for me about why I was late so that he would finally send me to my room to finish unpacking.

I finished doing my homework, which I had to ask for since I missed the first class, and then go down in shorts with a loose shirt and sandals straight to the door because I heard from my room how the bell was ringing insistently. I listened as Arthur spoke calmly and moved by my curiosity I peeked through the door frame to better observe the visitors; my eyes widened in surprise when I recognized the unmistakable silhouettes that were there.

**Author's Note:**

> See ya in next chapters!!


End file.
